Story Chapter For: can any one help me with my home work it is aout wet veggie tables i need it to past my england class PLEASE (GPH)
Artist's Note: mom said dad is going t obe off at work for a long time. i miss dad too the day, there is the something i need to be cleared up. TUBBA DID NOT DIE U IDOOTS, AARON'S GRAMPDA DYED. HOW DID YOU NOT GET TIT?????????????????? start "waw" said exasperitated tubba "we're am i" "YOU ARE IN THE HOSPITAL." bang the dentisp. "oh" say tubba, and he look "owowaaoawaoaowoowaoooaowowowaowoao" said tubba AGAIN!!!! "i am going to be late for CLASS!!!!!!!!!" OH NO tubba is make a run faster than a anteleope on fire being a chase by a a fricking spearman bubba danubed trough the schoolc doorway (WHICH WAS MADE OF GLASS) and ron to his artimatics class. he was there... 1 SECOND TO LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! tuba is now become a filtering CRIMINEL. "hello tacher, i was not late tdoay" say tuba throguh the clencheesiest of teath. "ok" say bowtie guy "it is time to take the ten dances." and bowtie guy took out his ten dance. "hm hm hm" say bowite guy, "it appear all the bodies are here today... but..." say bowite guy, who is sniff snort and a smell of bad... "someoone is late..." "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" say class!!!!!!!! THERE WAS A ELATE PERSON IN THE CLASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "uh oh" thinked tubba "i canned pea caught or i will fail the class..." "it was gonsalez, i have been smelling it with my own eyes." "Je l'ai fait rien de la sorte." prodegy gonzales "Pourquoi vous me reprochez vous ignoramus?!" "GONzALSES" SCREH BOWTIE GUY "HOW DARE YOU BE LAte TO ARt??? THAT'S IT. GO TO THE PRINSICLES SUFFICE NOW." "VOUS ÊTES TOUS DÉBILES" scry a gonzlast "PAIX SUR ENCULÉS" and gonzlaes SMASH THROUGH THE DOOR!!!!!!!!!! and leave "waw" say releiefed tubba "i am sure glad status over" "YOU KNOW WHAT" sais as still a still very a still a angry bowtie guy "YOU ARE ALL TERIRBEL STUDINTES. EVERYONE GO T OTHE PRINEXPELS OFFICE!!!!!!!" "what" say a anti-belief tubab "no" "OH YEH PINK?" say a furlious bottle guy "WELL YOU ARE GOAT DOUBLE DETNETNION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "no!" crayoned the flaming beest "this cannot be reel..." "OHY " presidented bote guy and HE DROP KICK LADLE SMASH TUBBA OUT OFTHE GLASS. 6 days later "hello sweet ee" say Tubba Mom "how was your weak at school??" "it was a grate" smithle tubba as he smorked at his roast muth "i had a lot of fune" "OH REALLY..." yell tubba's dad "what did you do at the school" "well i made a laught of new friends!!" baulghed tubba "let me tell you about it! so first i was look 'on ho' when i was first see the school but then..." tubba gambled on "honey" say tubba's dead "why did we raisin our sun to be so fluking annoyia" "and i t otato hit me in the faze..." "because i didn't want him to gru up like his dead feet dad" hizzled mom "and then i was like 'aaaa' when i was flfew to the NERD TABLE..." "yeah, well maybe he's bee able to stink up for himself if you wool let me talk to him" "xsavier had ugly face but he was ok. jk not rlly..." "our sun is not to be violin lint!" portruded tuba;;;;;;s mom "he needs to be sivil" "gb is prolly my favort of friend, he is very noce!" TUBBA's DAD CRUSHED HADNS ON TO THE TABLE AND BROKE A PLATE! "OUR SU NIS A PATHEITC FIALURE" SCROCT TUBA'S DAD "HE HAS ABSOL'S LOOT LEE NO FOOT YEAR" "arin is wired, and he is funi to..." "MAYBE HE WOODO NOT BE A FAIRE IF HIS FAULTHER WOULD PAY A TEN SHIN TO HIM" BLARKED TUBBA'S MOOM "wheat thins i want to xaivlores hose..." "YOU KNOW WHAT?!" YILL A VERY ANGRY TUBBA DAD "FINE. IF HE IS BUTTER OFF WITH OF ME, I AM LEAVE." and tubba dad piece up a very brief case and danube from the house. tubbero's mom stored out the window as dad's tubba left. "mom" say tubba "werewolf is dad going" "don't wear e's son" said tubbae's mom "he'll be back." "ok" saib tubba "can i tincanue my story" "sure tubba" whumpled a sad mom "sure"